Baraggan Louisenbairn
Baraggan Louisenbairn is a villain from the anime/manga series Bleach. He is the Segunda Espada and the former king of Hueco Mundo. Background Before becoming an Espada, Baraggan was the undisputed King of Hueco Mundo and the original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants, and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer, and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless: its only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force. When Baraggan was told one of his subordinates had been killed, Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen appeared at the entrance to the court. Aizen managed to subdue Baraggan and turned him into his servant. Powers & Abilities *'Senescencia:' He can control the passage of time in different ways. **'Time Dilation Field: '''He can summon a field around him that slows time for everyone who enters its range. He can use it to dodge attacks with ease. **'Age Acceleration: Whatever he touches with his hands will age quickly. He was able to wither Suì-Fēng's bones with this ability. *'''Descorrer: He can open portals to Hueco Mundo at any time. *'Sonido:' A quick technique that all Arrancar possess. It allows him to move faster than the eye can see. *'Hierro:' His skin is harder than shinigami's and he's able to tank attacks from them. Equipment *'Arrogante:' His Soul Slayer takes the form of an axe, differently to most other Soul Slayers, which take the form of swords and katana. This weapon is particularly tough, being able to slice through buildings with ease. Alternate Forms Resurrección Baraggan's True Form can be restored by releasing his Soul Slayer. In this form, he becomes a cloaked skeleton with a crown, resembling the Grim Reaper. He gains some really powerful techniques in this form. *'Enhanced Senescencia:' His already powerful technique now has a wide range and rots anything it touches inmediately. *'Respira:' Baraggan summons purple smoke that instantly rots anything. It is a very fast technique, but Baraggan can adjust it's speed to confuse foes. *'Gran Caída:' Baraggan's original weapon from when he was the King of the Hollows. It's a giant double-edged war axe, but he wields it with one hand. Feats Strength *Destroyed several buildings with his axe. *Destroyed Hachigen Ushōda's Shijū no Saimon. *His attacks has enough force to tear through steel belt. *Generated an explosion with enough force to send people who control their own gravity into a wall. *His Kidō is so strong that he is banned from using his Resurrección inside of Las Noches, since it has enough power to destroy the city-sized palace. Speed *Moved so fast that Suì-Fēng couldn't react to his movement. *His respira was able to catch Suì-Fēng's arm. *He was able to destroy Suì-Fēng's Bankai a second before it hit him. This attack breaks the sound barrier right after being fired. Durability *Survived being crushed under a building. *His Senesencia makes him invulnerable to most physical and Spiritual attacks. *Survived a point-blank impact from Suì-Fēng's Bankai with barely any damage. *Survived missing half of his skull. Skill *He can make Spiritual Energy age. *He was able to rot several Kidō barriers consecutively. *Had ruled over all hollows in Hueco Mundo. Weaknesses *If his Respira is used inside of him, he will rot and die. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Skeletons Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Axe Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Bleach Category:Shueisha Category:Fire Users